O Brother, Where Art Thou?
by AquaTonic
Summary: One of the senshi's pasts are revealed. Will she be able to do what ever is needed to find this one person? R/R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_His arms wrapped around her protectively while they hid in the dark tunnel hoping no one would find them. He pulled her closer, trying to warm her cold body with his. Silently, he whispered to her it was going to be okay. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him closely as well, knowing that she was in safe hands. Voices could be heard from above until they started getting closer and closer towards them. A light shined on the two children while the eldest showed no emotion. Both of them stayed silent while the men approached them._

  


_"Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be alright. We're not going to hurt you." The boy came to his feet, holding the five-year-old girl in his arms while he walked toward them. Once they grabbed them, they separated both of them. The girl screamed while reaching out for her older brother. His fingers touched hers gently until they were taken in different directions._

  


_"Owa! Owa! Owa!" her small voice called to him, going further away from him as he went in a different direction. It hit him, knowing that he would never see his younger sister ever again..._

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Emerald eyes scanned over the clothes in the window while white snow flakes fell past her. A smile seemed to take over her rose colored lips as she walked into the store. It was nice and warm, making her take off her gloves as she walked toward the counter. A girl with long blonde hair held half up in a red bow hung up some more clothes and then moved back to the counter. Playful blue eyes looked up, making her give a squeal at the brunette coming toward her.

  


"Mako-chan! I'm so happy to see you! Boy! Ever since High School ended, I thought I would never see you again! We have to get together you know with all the other girls," the blonde said happily.

  


"I know Minako. Nice job, eh? Love the place. So, what are you doing for New Years? Perhaps all of us could get together with the outers as a little reunion you know. What do you think?" She grinned at her friend.

  


"I will call some of the girls on my break. Hey! Look! There's Setsuna!" Both girls look at the dark green haired woman that smiled at them. Her burgundy eyes looked at the brunette with a little bit of concern in them. She walked toward them, looking at how happy each of them were.

  


"Nice to see the both of you. I hope you don't mind if I take Makoto away from you," she asked politely. Minako shook her head, with a grin across her face.

  


"Go right ahead. I know that you have something important to tell her. Have a great night you two and I'll call you Mako-chan!" She nodded and walked away with the older woman, placing on her soft, warm jacket along with nice gloves. They walked outside together, passing by the lights that still sparkled in the trees while the snow surrounded them.

  


"I have a secret that I need to admit to you Makoto. I've been keeping it from you for so long and I don't think I can keep it any longer. Just promise me you won't go crazy if I tell you." Makoto looked at her with a worried look as they took a walk in the park.

  


"Alright Suna. I promise not to freak out on you. So, tell me what you've been hiding."

  


"It happened many years ago. Queen Serenity thought it was right to do this but, I knew it was wrong. I decided since it looks like the future will be alright, to let you know what really happened to your parents. They weren't killed in a plane crash. Instead, they were murdered by Treize Kushranada since they wouldn't join them in his fight. You and your brother ran away before they could kill you. I knew both of you were hiding in a tunnel so I sent the soldiers after you, making a deal that they could keep your brother while I took you. I erased your memory of all of them so you could become a senshi like you were suppose to instead of living in another dimension. Do you understand? You were placed there by mistake---"

  


"That's what that dream meant....Setsuna, I want to find my brother. You said yourself the future was safe. Just send me right now to find him in this different dimension. I need to be with him but, who is he?"

  


"I can't tell you that. You have to find out for yourself. I will do as you wish and send you back to your original dimension but, the problem is, you will have to work hard. All your memory will come back about what happened before you came. I will notify the senshi of your departure and I want you to take care of yourself. Be sure not to get into a lot of trouble." A portal opened, letting the woman walk through it, only to be greeted by darkness...

  


  


  


  


**An:** What do you think? Like it? More to come!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Blue eyes scanned over the expression of the man sitting next to him, drink tea. He was silent, without any words spoken between them. A sigh escaped him as he looked out at the blue sky covered with white fluffy clouds. He sat down his white cup and took to his feet, without looking at the blonde man across from him.

  


"Trowa, tell me what's bothering you," he asked. The light brown haired man sat back down, letting his limbs relax as his crossed his legs. One green eye looked at him while the other was partly covered with his bangs.

  


"Nothing. I just need to get back to work. I'll see you later this evening Quatre." He nodded as the man stood back up in his uniform of medium blue with golden all over it along with red. He placed his hat on and left the room. Quatre just sighed, looking at his lover, worried.

  


_"This usually isn't like Trowa. Normally he would sit silently or speak to me. He didn't even give me a kiss before he left like he usually did. I wonder what's bothering him. Could it be Duo with all the jokes he cracks about us two? Perhaps even more. I'll have to talk with him once he gets home,"_ he thought to himself. He finished his tea and picked up everything, starting down the long hall towards the kitchen. He knew within a couple hour, one of his other house guests would be arriving.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


She pulled herself out of the mud, feeling it soak her dark green plain uniform. Her black boots were all dirty and she knew she would be cleaning a lot this weekend. Like usual, she was forced train with one of her boss. He claimed that he wanted to make sure both of them stayed in shape since they spent most of their time in the office.

  


"Oh, come on Makoto. You're not going to let a little old mud hurt ya?" she turned to the male voice, looking at the grin in his colbalt blue eyes while his lips did the same thing. Her eyes shot daggers at the man.

  


"...Maxwell..." How could she hate this man with the long chestnut braid? It was a long story she knew well from this girl's body she had taken over as her own. They had been together, once, before the Gundam battle when he left her all alone. No good-bye, or anything. The last time she had met up with him, was here. She worked as his secretary and knew everyone so well. Especially his friends that were so kind to her. She shook off the memory and climbed out of the mud hole to try once again. He watched her grab onto the metal bars and started across, this time quicker then ever before. She finally landed on the other side only for him to push her in. Her long slender fingers grabbed his shirt, pulling him in with her.

  


_"I can't believe he would hurt this poor girl...well, me....like that. Just leaves all of a sudden without any words of good-bye and then wants me to welcome him back with open arms? What a fool! I'll show him! Wait! I can't transform any longer! Damn you Setsuna! You placed me in this small, delicate body where I have hardly any defense against anyone...Well, I have to accept it. This is the REAL me, isn't it?"_ she thought for a moment. She left the man sprawled in the mud and pulled herself out without even another look towards him as she started walking away.

  


"Hey! Where are you going Mako?" he asked, pulling himself out of the pit. She didn't seem to response to him so he ran and grabbed her arm. She turned, pulling it away from his grip.

  


"Don't touch me. Just don't touch me." He wasn't going to watch her leave him, like she always did when he just want to play or fool around. This time, he went after her.

  


"What's the matter with you? Do you hate having fun or just playing around? Ever since I came back, it seems to me that you've been avoiding me. Why?" She stopped in her tracks without turning to him. No smile was on her face while she turned to him, tears brimmed her dull emerald eyes.

  


"Are you that stupid Duo? Can't you even get a clue? I don't want to be around you! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Can't you just leave me alone and find someone else to bother? If I had it my way, I would erase the past to make sure we never met or knew each other." The smile on his face was gone by the time she had stopped talking. His colbalt eyes dark and dull. His hand touched her muddied cheek.

  


"I've given you everything I've had just to make you happy. Where did I go wrong? Was it something I said or did to make you hate me so?" He felt her face move from his hand.

  


"I'll be transferring to another unit. Expect me gone by the end of the week along as from the Mansion as well. I think it would be best if I lived on my own instead of depending on Quatre for everything." He looked at her, shocked at the words that left her lips.

  


"What did I do Mako? Help me out here."

  


"You should know by now." He looked at the dark clouds above them, knowing a storm would be coming. Remembering how she would crawl in with him so she wouldn't be alone. On stormy nights, she was reminded of something that happened in her past. Never would she speak of it to him. This had been the first storm since he had came back. He looked at her watch the rain to slowly start pouring around them. She didn't move but, just stayed there, letting it wash the mud off her.

  


"How many storms had passed since I was gone?" he asked, feeling the cold rain touch his face. She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking toward the locker rooms. Before she entered the women's, she stopped and turned to him.

  


"More then you could imagine."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Trowa Barton sat in his office doing some paper work as usual but, it was different. He was filling something out. Slowly, he looked over the information once more and nodded slightly.

  


_"This is all the information I know of. Hopefully some results will come back as soon as possible so I can get this all out of my mind by how guilty I feel. It was all my fault..."_ He picked up the phone.

  


"Trowa Barton speaking."

  


"Hi honey. I just wanted to let you know that Heero and Wufei want to meet you after work at four in the Star Cafe just to talk you know and catch up since you haven't been speaking to them lately. Think you could make it?" asked Quatre.

  


"Sure." Before Quatre could say anything else, he hung-up the phone, letting his mind wonder once more into his own thoughts that seemed to haunt him day and night.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


She sat in the passenger's seat silently while he drove across the wet, slick roads towards the mansion. A streak of lightning filled the sky, making her all of a sudden jump, a gasp escaping her. His hand shot out and held onto her, letting his thumb move gently across her knuckles.

  


"I'm going to miss you Duo." He looked at her gazing out the window. Her hand gently squeezed his. Quickly, he started worrying once more. Something was going on. Something strange and he had to find out.

  


"What do you mean babe?" he asked. Silence seemed to surround them once again. He felt her squeeze his hand once more.

  


"I'm going to be leaving sooner then I suspected. I'm going to Colony L4." He parked the car in the garage but, kept the doors locked while looking at her.

  


"Why? Who's there for you? Someone better then me or a secret lover I never knew of?" he asked, anger hitting him along with jealousy. She took her hand away from his and unbuckled her seat belt. Her hand touched her forehead lightly while her head leaned back against the seat.

  


"Just nevermind. I don't know why I bother telling you anything anymore." She unlocked the doors and quickly climbed out, running toward the side door where she quickly entered. Duo just sat there in the car, letting his forehead lean against the steering wheel.

  


_"Why am I so jealous all of a sudden? I should be happy for her that she's going to be doing things by herself instead of depending on someone to help her through things. But, I never was able to tell her how I really felt before I left her that night. I'll try to be nice and friendly to her no matter what. She's my oldest friend I've had and I don't want to loose her. No, not again."_

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Trowa walked into the bar and took a seat next to the chinese man with black hair pulled back in a small pony tail. His dark grey eyes looked over at him and smirked.

  


"I see you've finally made it. So, what do you think of this place? Nice?" he asked.

  


"I guess." Another man came to sit beside him. His dark brown chocolate bangs falling in his Prussian blue eyes while he took a drink of beer.

  


"You're suppose to say something Heero! I'm not going to do all the talking!" The man still stayed silent while taking another drink.

  


"Hn."

  


"Don't worry about it Wufei," said Trowa getting up.

  


"Might as well get going. It's almost dinner and we don't want to miss out on that. I think Quatre's cooking pasta or something tonight." He nodded as they all left out the door.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


She started frosting the two layer chocolate cake. It looked like a professional made it with the outlining, the strawberry fruit neatly placed around along with the words, **_Happy Birthday Trowa_** in the middle in red. She counted twenty-one candles and placed them around accordingly. The smile on her face seemed to suddenly disappear as she looked at the cake.

  


_"I wish there was another way that this could happen but, I know that this is going to be for the best. I should start now so that no one will notice it later in the evening when we have the games going on. Of course, if I missed out on that, they would know something was wrong,"_ she thought to herself as she started out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs until she hit the top, turning right, toward her room. Too many things where going on in her head to notice the presence watching her as she pulled out two suitcases and started going through her draws, placing things neatly away.

  


She looked at her closet and started taking things off the white cloth covered hangers with a small red heart on the top. She left out a pair of pajamas and that was it. Slowly, she zipped up one suitcase and placed it in her closet. The next thing to go was shoes, pictures, and books. After cleaning everything off, she turned to her nightstand where she opened the draw to pull out a man's black, silky, pajama top. She held it close to her for a moment, letting her eyes close, trying to make the tears stay back.

  


_"I'm going to miss you Duo-kun. It was too bad I have to leave you like this but, I will leave you something in return. I won't be like you. This time, I will be the one to say good-bye."_ She felt two tears slip out, rolling down her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly as she folded it and placed it away. The last thing she had was her jewelry boxes. She placed the largest of the two away and zipped up the suitcase. She looked at the white ivory case with gold outlining it. Slowly, she opened the hatch and lifted the lid. Inside was a soft silky golden interior with a carefully wrapped object in a silky black handkerchief. The initials DM was written in Black Chancery writing. Carefully, she picked it up, opening the material to look at a golden heart locket. She opened it, listening the the soft music leave out if it while she remembered how she received this gift.

  


~*~

  


_The air was crisp and cool while the fourteen year old girl stood in the flower garden of the OZ base. This is where she had been brought to live after they had attacked the Maxwell Church. She took a seat on the lovely two seater swing where the white roses bloomed above making some sort of shade that was held up by a thin wooden structure. A fifteen year-old boy took a seat next to her, holding something in his hand. She smiled and hugged him._

  


_"I'm so glad to see you Duo. I was starting to think they would keep you forever away from me," she sighed. He kissed her forehead gently while letting his arm swing around her shoulders, letting her get comfortable while leaning her head on his shoulder._

  


_"I brought you something Makoto," he grinned. She looked up at him confused while her fingers fiddled with the golden necklace around her neck holding the words, **Baby Sister**, on it._

  


_"You know you didn't have to," she smiled up at him. She noticed the white ivory case with gold outlining sitting on his lap. He opened the hatch and slowly opened the case, looking at the soft silky golden interior. In the middle, was an object carefully wrapped in a silky black handkerchief. DM was written in gold Black Chancery. He picked it up, handing it to her gently. She opened it carefully, looking down at a golden heart shaped locket. She opened it to have a sweet melody come out. It was of a piano playing softly like an autumn breeze. In the middle was a picture of both of them together, sitting on the same exact swing cuddling. She smiled at him, gently closing the locket._

  


_"Any time you think you're alone, just listen to this song and think of us being together. Their could be a time when I'm not there to protect you from any type of harm. Just imagine I'm right there by your side, watching over you." She gently wrapped it up and placed it away in the box. She gently placed it behind her while she moved to straddle on his lap. Gently, her fingers touched his cheek, feeling the soft skin._

  


_"I want to thank-you....personally," she spoke, loud enough for only him to hear. His blue orbs seemed to sparkle at her words. Slowly, she moved closer to him, only to let her fingers tickle him, causing him to burst out laughing, After she stopped, he grinned, looking up at her, only to have her change positions and cuddle up in his lap._

  


_"Duo." They forced themselves to pull away from each other, her settling on the other side of the swing and him on the other half. The box was in the middle of them. She looked up to see the man come out from behind them and smiled. He was dressed in an army uniform._

  


_"Let me finish what I was doing. It will only take a minute." The man nodded._

  


_"I'll be waiting in the truck." Then the man walked away. He stood both of them up, looking at her in his arms. He sat her down, having her hold onto him for dear life, her head leaning against his chest._

  


_"Promise me you'll come back," she whispered. He smiled, kissing the top of her head gently._

  


_"Don't worry. I promise I'll come back."_

  


__~*~

  


She closed it, wrapped it gently, and placed it away. She left it in the center of her now empty dresser and placed the suitcase in the closet. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around. His blue eyes looked into hers.

  


"Why are you all packed up Makoto?" asked the gently voice. She smiled gently at Quatre and hugged him.

  


"Just don't worry about it Quatre. You have enough to do already. I bet you Trowa is going to be home any minute, ready to eat without knowing his surprise," she smiled.

  


"Until then, lets have some tea. Duo should have it all ready by now." She pulled away from him and followed him downstairs and into the lounge. She looked at the piano and smiled.

  


"Do you mind?" she asked Quatre whom only smiled at her gently.

  


"Go right ahead. You know I love to hear you play." She ruffed Duo's bangs as she walked by. He turned, watching her sit down and start play a tune. He knew but, where from? It sounded like a piano playing softly like an autumn breeze. Her eyes where closed while the melody seemed to relax him. He opened his eyes to look at the three new men standing in the doorway.

  


"He-man! Wu-man! T-man! Hey! You finally made it," he grinned, getting up from his seat. The piano stopped only to have to woman walk toward them along the side of Quatre.

  


"So, who's ready to eat?" she asked. All the men seemed to agree as they walked into the dining room.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

  


  


**Author's Note:** Thank-you for the reviews. It has been a ^long^ time since I've wrote the last fic. Geeze. I hope this one turns out well. Hopefully no one is confused so far. If you have any questions or comments, send them in a review or you could e-mail me privately at: deathgoddessof@yahoo.com Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Jovian-Angel, here are the answers to your questions. I hope they help you to understand what's going on in the fic, along with others that seem a bit confused as well. But, I'm going to take off answer #3 J.Angel so I don't give away the plot.

  
1) Who's body is Makoto in?  
Makoto had two bodies. One in the SM dimension and another in the GW dimension so it looked like she was in two dimensions at once. When Setsuna sent Makoto into the GW's world, she was placed in the body of her that already exsisted. Both bodies are different in appearence. The body she is in now has long light brown hair that reaches the small of her back, bright emerald eyes(of course. can't forget those!), pale pink skin, a rose complection, and her height is 5'2".

  
2)Why does Makoto have to leave?  
Makoto needs to leave so she can go to the places she remembers and try to get her memory back. If she does that, she might remember what actually happened after she was taken from her brother. Mostly, she needs to get herself together, and leave everyone behind. She has never told anyone about what she remembers from her past.

  
Hope this helps all of you. Thank-you for reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


**Chapter Two**

  


  


  


  


  


They all sat at the dinner table with some pasta alfrado in front of them. They seemed a bit silent with hardly any conversation as they ate. Quatre looked over at Trowa who seemed to be hardly eating anything tonight.

  
"Trowa, is there something wrong?" he asked. He never looked-up but instead leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not that hungry this evening. I think I might retire early this evening." Duo let out a sigh while he leaned on his elbows.

"Why is everyone in a bad mood today?" he asked. Everyone seemed to look at him with a raised eye brow. Makoto nodded as she stood up. A sigh escaped her.

"Might as well get this over with while he's still here." She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Trowa with a confused look. He took a drink of his scotch and sighed. Duo stood up and turned off the lights, leaving them in the dark.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked. A small light flickered from the corner and started getting closer. He watched as Makoto brought out a cake and sat it in front of him. Curiously, he looked at everyone who seemed to have smiles on their faces. Makoto went back to her seat as they watched him look at the cake.

~*~

_A blind fold moved from his eyes as he saw the cake in front of him. Eight candles were placed around while two adults looked at him, smiling. Something shook the house, making the ceiling crumble. The pieces hit the cake, smashing it. Banging was all over the doors along with shouts from men._

__

_"OPEN THE DOORS!" The woman quickly lead him into a secret passage._

__

_"Get out of here Trowa. I don't want to see you get hurt," she said and quickly closed it. Gun shots sounded, letting him listen to the screams of the people in the room..._

  


~*~

He looked at the worried faces around him while he just sat there. A hand pressed against his pale forehead, checking for a temperature and then he was lead up from his chair. Duo switched the lights on as he watched Makoto lead Trowa out of the dining room.

"Something's terribly wrong," sighed Quatre. He looked at the cake and then blew out the candles. Wufei moved up from his seat and started toward the bar.

"Hey, why don't we all just have a drink or two?" asked Duo. Quatre shook his head.

"I'll go stay with Trowa and send Makoto down." They poured their drinks and waited for the arrival of the girl. After a moment, she walked into the room dressed in her pajamas. Duo looked at her, taking in all her looks. Baggy black and white plaid pants, and a white, lowcut tank-top. She moved over to the bar and mixed her own drink.

"Do you know what's wrong with Trowa?" asked Duo, trying to make some conversation. She just shrugged and took a seat next to Wufei. Heero just typed on his computer without evening looking at anyone.

"He seems a little over worked, tired, depressed, and worried about something. It's best not to prey into his preson life. Who knows. Him and Quatre could have had a fight or something."

"Most likely not," commented Wufei standing up, holding an empty glass. He looked at the clock to see it was going on eight. A smirk filled his face. Makoto looked up at the clock as well and stood to her feet.

"I should be getting to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." Duo watched her take the beverage out with her. Wufei slapped him upside the head.

"I thought you were going to give her something," he growled. Duo shrugged and took another drink.

"She's leaving us anyways. I don't see why I bother anymore," he sighed. Heero looked up from his computer for once and glared daggered.

"Why?" he asked. He had to admit, he did become very fond of the sweet young youth that always seemed to find ways to make him smile yet, why hadn't she tired it today? Duo seemed surprised.

"I don't know why. She never really told me. All she said was she was leaving to Coloney L4 I believe. She never said when," he answered. Wufei glared at him.

"What do you think about it Maxwell? Are you just going to let her leave? You are an idiot," he growled. Heero closed his labtop which meant business. He looked at him with that same stare he always gave.

"Try to get her to stay. If she leaves, think of how gloomy this place is going to be." With that, he took his labtop and left them.

"He has a point you know," said Wufei, leaving him as well.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
She looked through her thin framed black glasses at the pages of the book before her. A smile seemed to take over her face while she continued reading to herself.

_"He looked down at the woman laying by his side, fast asleep from the late hour. Star gazing seemed to make her fall asleep since they were short of words. He scooped her up in his arms, feeling her cuddle deeper into his grasp. Words seemed to pour from her mouth in an old language that never seemed to be spoken any longer..."_ Her thoughts where disturbed by a knock on her door. She placed her book down and looked at Duo entering the room. A smile seemed to be spread on his face as he walked toward her.

"May I help you?" she asked with a raised eye brow. He took a seat next to her while gazing into her emerald eyes.

  


"Makoto, I brought you a gift," he smiled. He saw her hand touch the necklace around her neck as she started to fiddle with it. She forced a smile on her face as she looked at him.

  


"You didn't have to you know," she said, afraid of something happening. He smiled at her and stopped her hand from fiddling with the loose object.

  


"Don't worry Makoto. It's not like I got a Chipindale Dancer to come and pop out of a cake for you," he grinned. That didn't seem to do the trick. She looked nervously at him still.

  


"Well, close your eyes," he said. After a moment she closed them. He pulled something out from underneith the bed and sat it on top. Quickly, it ran toward Makoto and started licking her hand along with trying to get her to pet him. He watched her eyes pop out of her head as she looked at the little furry brown puppy. He watched as her bright and surprised eyes turned dull and sad. His shoulders slumped down, knowing her words.

  


"Thank-you Duo." He looked up at her to see her putting on a fake smile. He knew her too well. Her eyes told all her emotions like an open book. He could always read them no matter what and her his. He smiled back.

  


"Your welcome," he paused,"so, tell me why you're leaving?" he asked. She shook her head no.

  


"Lets just say I have a few things to take care of." She was fiddling with her necklace again. Something was going on, something strange and he knew it. But, he decided not to pry. He stood-up and stretched.

  


"I should be getting to bed. We have work to do in the morning." She nodded and watched him leave, closing the door behind himself. She looked down at the puppy with a small smile.

  


_"I'll call him Shinigami. That sounds like a good name for him I believe. Oh well. I should at least wait an hour until I start setting my suitcases outside. The taxi will be here in an hour and a half. Lets just hope no one's up by then..."_

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


A sound seemed to wake him from his sleep. Strangely enough, he moved out of his room to see a womanly figure exited a room with a small puppy following her. She didn't seem to notice it until she was at the bottom on the stairs. A sigh came out of her.

  


"What are you doing Shinigami? I need you to stay here," she whispered. She hadn't noticed him starting down the steps but, continued walking toward the door. She had to stop and pick-up the small puppy. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to freeze. After a moment, she turned to the man standing behind her.

  


"Why are you leaving?" he asked in his normal emotionless voice.

  


"I have things to tend to Heero. I just can't exactly tell you but, I'll let you all know that I'm still alive," she smiled. He nodded only to have the small puppy placed in his arms. He looked up at her curiously.

  


"Please take care of him." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and brought her back up to him. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

  


"Good-bye Yui Heero." Before he could say anything else, she left out the door shutting it silently. He heard the sound of a horn causing lights from upstairs to turn on. Trowa was the first one out of the room and down the stairs. He seemed not to notice Heero as he opened the door, watching a car leave.

  


"Who was it?" asked Quatre at the top steps.

  


"A taxi. It must have had the wrong place," he answered and then started up the steps. Quatre nodded and then moved back in the room, Trowa following. Heero looked up at Wufei.

  


"She's gone. Pack for a long trip. I know Maxwell will want to go after her." He nodded as he walked up the stairs. He grabbed Heero's arm and looked at him.

  


"Are you sure Maxwell will want to go after her or are you doing this for yourself?" He just ignored him and continued walking away with the small puppy in his hands.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Eyes peered through a small crystal ball while looking at each and every person, trying to find someone that held a certain something about them. A growled escped the figure whom turned away from it to look at a couple crystals in front of him. A dark purple, a sea-green, a dark blue, and black.

  


"Only five more crystals to go. If only I could find the last four princess' then I could come to my ulimate goal," it paused for a momemt and then came to it's conclusion,"Wait! The senshi of time would most likely place them all in a different dimension or try to warn the other one. I'll just have to send my hench men out to look for them. It shouldn't take too long. Ice, send out my finest men in search of the Princess'. I want them found alive and brought to me!" The man before him bowed, letting his long light blue hair fall over his shoulders.

  


"As you wish, master," he grinned, letting his icy blue eyes look-up at the man. With that, he turned on his heel and started down the hall. He exited through the doors and started down the spiral staircase that was going to lead him down to the best hunters they could have found. He grinned while he continued down.

  


_"Oh dear brother, you mustn't forget you promise to hand over one of the Princess' to each of us so we could get revenge. I want to make that girl suffer for what she did to my family before I was recreated! Yes, all of us will have our revenge, soon enough,"_ he grinned as he came down to the bottom of the steps. Three other men just sat lazily around. They seemed to be bored while playing poker and drinking a little bit here and there. His eyes stopped on the closest man with long dark green hair. He seemed to turn around showing off his forest eyes.

  


"Hey Thunder! You get the job of looking for the Jovian Princess," grinned Ice. A smile seemed to go over his face.

  


"Where do you want me to start? I know she's not in this dimension. Pluto had sent her into some other place before the war started. Think I could check out the dimensional room?" Ice nodded and threw him something.

  


"This will help you find her." He looked down at the watch and nodded.

  


"Alright." He then left the room. One of the men with long dark blonde hair and gold eyes looked up at him with a grin.

  


"When do I get to go?" he asked. Ice smiled and threw him a watch as well.

  


"Go on Gold. Me and Fire have somethings to talk about. They were orders from the eldest of us all. I'll meet you in there in a momemt." He nodded and walked out. The dark red head glared daggers.

  


"Let me guess. He wants them alive?" he asked, his red eyes looking like burning embers. Ice gave a singel nod and threw him the watch.

  


"Come on. We have people to kill, woman to find, energy to take. Lets do it while we're still young," he smiled.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Duo gazed down at the white ivory box with gold trim and sighed. He had just placed everything back the way it was. The letter still moved through his head like a candle on the water.

  


_"...Good-bye Duo. I will miss you very much. You were always there for me until you left without saying a word. I can forgive you but, my heart never will. I'm sorry that things had to end like this. Both of us on bad terms. I was harsh on you, but, that's the only way I knew I could. I wanted to make sure I didn't have any feelings toward you but, I was wrong..."_ He sighed and looked at the duffle bag that was piled full of clothes for this trip he was going to take alone. He neatly wrapped the the box and placed it in as well. There was a knock on his door.

  


"Yeah?" The door opened to have Wufei standing there, surprisenly. Over his shoulder was a duffle bag as well that was fully packed.

  


"I know you're going to need some help finding her. Colonly L4 is a large place for you to be looking for just one person. She could be anywhere. Tell me when you're going to be ready to leave." Duo nodded as he zipped up his bag. He pulled it over his shoulder and started out.

  


"We should get their by noon if we're lucky." He looked at his companions all packed as well. The house seemed to be silent without any life to it. Usually on Saturdays, you could hear the laughter and splashing of the pool. He didn't smile at anyone but received one from Quatre.

  


"I should have told you she was packing last night. I believed her when she told me not to worry about it but, I should have brought it up last night to you guys when she was in her room for the evening. I need to ask but, did you two have a fight?" he questioned. Duo picked up the small puppy that whined by his foot.

  


"I never told anyone this but, we both met at the Maxwell Church, both orphans without any memories of our past before we came. She was eight and I was nine. Four six long years, both of us had been close like brother and sister, even captured together where I was trained in the OZ army. She was stuck with Treize Kushranada as her adoptive father. Hardly we could ever see each other until I was chosen as a Gundam Pilot. I never had the chance to tell her good-bye and till this day it still haunts me. Our fight was over that which happened years ago. She has forgiven me but, her heart won't let her. All I know is I need to find her. I don't want to let her go through anything alone. I want to be there for her." There was a knock on the door, causing them to turn. Quatre walked over to the door and opened it to see four other woman standing there in different colored cloaks. The first one in front of him was in a bright yellow. Beind her stood a woman in a white cloak, red cloak, and blue cloak.

  


"I need to speak with Makoto. This is a matter of important business," came a womanly voice.

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this chapter. Thank-you for reviewing. School is starting this Wedesday and so I won't be writing for a while. I have clothes shopping to do, yadda, yadda, yadda. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She looked around at the park that surrounded her. The cherry blossoms seemed to be in full bloom. Slowly, she took a seat on a bench, taking in the sweet smell.

  


_"This reminds me so much of Tokyo. I wonder how the others are doing. Hopefully fine. I haven't heard from Setsuna ever since the night I left. Perhaps she is busy with the time area,"_ she thought. Slowly, she pulled out a small communicator. She looked to see a couple messages. An arm moved around her shoulder, making her suddenly jump, placing the communicator away quickly. The dark green haired man smiled at her and took to his feet, towering over her.

  


"I thought you could use a little company," he grinned, his dark green eyes sparkling. She looked to see another man walking up behind him, his red eyes flaming mad.

  


"Hunter! What do you think you're doing?" he growled. He didn't even notice the girl standing there. Hunter gave a laugh and looked at the red headed man.

  


"Loosen up Red. We have plenty of time! Just let me have my fun! Oh! I want you to meet Miss?" he looked in her directed with a raised eye brow as if asking for her name.

  


"Kino Makoto." Her eyed her suspiciously.

  


"Aru is going to kill you if you don't get with the group. He sent me to come and get you," he growled.

  


_"His temper...it reminds me so much of Rei-chan...I need to go somewhere and get these messages."_ She felt herself pressed up against him. His arm was around her shoulders while he looked at the man.

  


"Can't you see I'm having fun? She's a great girl! Perhaps you could get to know her sometime," he smiled. The man looked like he was going to blow. His fist was clutched hard as he let it fly. Suddenly, it was grabbed by a man with long blonde hair.

  


"Control your temper Red. You know that you do get out of hand. Plus, who would want to let such a beautiful young lady witness such an act of violence?" he asked with a wink to her.

  


_"Mental note: Have the girls meet these guys. They seem so right for them,"_ she thought. She felt herself being squished once more. This time, the blonde with golden eyes had his arm around her shoulder. Both of them seemed to be holding onto her tightly.

  


"You don't want this lovely lady to see you push an act of violence upon your own brother, do you?" grinned both of the men.

  


"Cash, get a hold of yourself. She's probably seen violence before from the Gundam Wing Wars," growled Red. Cash grinned and hugged her shoulder tighter.

  


"How would you know? She could have been somewhere else at the time!" After a moment, she was finally able to pulled herself out of the men's grip, making her fall backwards and land on the soft grass. Cash and Hunter both looked at her strangely.

  


"I have something's I need to do. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now," she said, pulling herself up to her feet and started walking away. A sigh left her as she knew they weren't going to follow her. She broke into a jog and moved toward her hotel. Once she climbed the stairs, she pulled out the keys and moved it. She pulled out a laptop and started typing down as much information in the computer as possible. Nothing seemed to come of her search. She narrowed her eyes as she picked-up her communicator and looked at the first message. It came in blurry to see a pictures of the outer senshi. It was Uranus.

  


"Get your ass down here......Someone is attacking and they've taken Saturn along with Pluto.........Oh shit! Neptune!" She watched as it fell to the ground, showing the scene of the two lovers. Uranus held her close to her body in a hug. Neptune smiled and gently kissed her as she started fading.

  


"I will see you again Uranus. Right now, get Serenity-hime out of here." Uranus nodded as she disappeared completely. Uranus turned toward the communicator. Her eyes were glaring a deep blue.

  


"You bastard! You will pay for this!" Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind as a red fire hit her body, pulling out her crystal. She was flung to the floor as the communicator was pulled up. A man with long dark red hair looked at her, his red eyes seemed to be smiling.

  


"I'll be coming for you as well Jupiter. You and anyone you know are no longer safe! They will all be killed!" An evil laugh left him and then the screen went blank. Tears rimmed her eyes. The next message seemed to start. It showed a woman with long blonde hair and bright sapphire gems.

  


"Mako, this is Minako. We are leaving for your dimension. I'm sorry that this all had to happen when you were gone. We'll trying to help you out by letting you know what exactly happened. Please, stay put! All of the inners are safe, along with Serenity-hime. This is Venus, over and out." The screen went blank. She closed it and looked toward the phone. Quickly, she grabbed it, dialing the number she knew so well. It kept ringing and ringing. No one was answering...

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Quatre looked at each girl sitting on the space craft. All of them seemed to be silent while thinking about something important. He broke the silence.

  


"How do you ladies know Makoto?" he questioned. Even though it was none of his business, he still wanted to find out. Duo didn't seem to turn his attention to the four other women on the space craft. Instead, he looked out the window, half listening the the conversation. The woman in the yellow cloak pulled off her hood, revealing her long blonde hair held up by a yellow bow. Her bright sapphire eyes looked at him and smiled.

  


"I believe it would be best to tell them all about our past, do you know Rei?" she asked motioning toward the woman in the red cloak whom took off her hood. Her amethyst eyes looked at the blonde while she nodded, her black raven hair following her movements.

  


"Please, do start the story Minako," she motioned. The young woman smiled while she glanced over at the woman in the blue cloak looking after the girl in the white cloak. They were sitting far enough not to hear of their conversation.

  


"It happened thousands of years ago in a time called the Silver Millennium. We are Princess' representing the planets. I of Venus, Rei of Mars, Ami of Mercury, Serenity of the Moon, and Makoto of Jupiter. We all ruled each planet and protected Serenity as her guardians until we were destroyed by the evil power of Queen Beryl. We were each reborn by Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, and placed on earth in another dimension. We have known each other ever since we remembered our memories and have protected earth ever since. Once she left, a great evil has taken over earth, trying to kill each and everyone of us. Now, we must try to warn her about their presence and try to make sure she is still alive. They are going to find each and everyone of us, trying to take the crystals that hold a great power in them so they will rule everyone and everything." Quatre gave a nod of agreement.

  


"We will help you find Makoto. Perhaps she will be close by so we can get her away quickly and safely," said Quatre. Rei gave a nod and started to look out the window, a sad look in her eyes.

  


_"Oh Chad. I wish you had never got involved with the senshi. Being Mars Knight isn't such an easy thing along with everything I put you through. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I never had the chance to tell you how much I loved you and yet, now you're gone. I hope you come back to life..."_ She wiped the tears off her cheeks and continued to sit in silence. A hand fell over hers, causing her to look into the sad smile of her friend, Minako. Tears where in her sapphire eyes as well.

  


"Everything is going to be fine Rei. We have all lost someone close to us all. Even though Makoto might not know, she too has lost a fellow friend and protector. They will all be in our hearts forever," she smiled. She understood well and smiled. The woman in blue walked over, taking her hood off while pushing back her medium blue hair that reached over her shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes held sadness in them.

  


"Our communicators are damaged bad and I believe it will take me a while to fix them. I also seemed to have some bad news about our Princess. Crystal Tokyo is nearer then we all thought. Chibi-usa is on her away now. She is only six months away. We need to keep her safe and make sure that they won't get her. Earth is starting to freeze over until the birth of Chibi-usa. Then, everything will be completely different." They all nodded. Trowa walked out to them and stopped.

  


"We are approaching Colony L2. We should be docked within ten minutes. Then, we will begin our search." The women nodded as he moved back to the pilot's area. Heero held the small puppy in his arms as he sat in the far back seat. It seemed to have fell asleep on this long trip.

  


_"Shinigami...Why would she name him Shinigami? Does she know about us being Gundam Pilots and Duo being the God of Death while piloting Deathscythe?"_ he asked himself. Wufei took a seat next to him with a grim look on his face. He kept his voice down as he spoke.

  


"Heero, you have to forget about ever liking Makoto. She belongs with Duo. Don't you see how much pain he's in ever since she left? He's not the same man anymore. Give him the puppy in hopes of making him feel better," said Wufei, hoping it would work. Heero looked down at the small puppy in his arms and slowly handed it over to Wufei. He stood-up with the now awake puppy and nodded. Before he could leave, he felt his arm grasped.

  


"I will look for her by myself. I won't need anyone's help." With that, Wufei walked away and over to Duo. He handed him Shinigami with a small smile. Duo seemed not to move as he still looked out the window, his thoughts soaring. The puppy cuddled up on his lap, but he didn't do anything. The ship docked, causing everyone to wait. Duo and Heero where the first ones ready to leave. Once the door opened, they started on their search once more.

  


  


~*~

  


  


She looked at the clothes around her and started to place on some tight tan pants with bells at the bottom. She put on her dark tan shoes along with a black tank-top. Quickly she braided her hair and went out the door, locking it behind her. Night fall was coming earlier then has suspected. She made her way to the base where she jumped the fence with ease and started toward the files area. She missed everyone walking around and entered, looking through the files of the soldiers that where brought into the base when she was at the age of five. There was at least a huge stack! Quickly, she grabbed it and climbed out the window. Quickly, she ran through the dark until she jumped the fence once again. She held the files close as she walked normally back up to her hotel that wasn't that far away.

  


She opened the door and quickly went in, quickly locking it. She set the stack of files down on the bed and sat down, starting with the first one. Slowly, she skimmed through it and looked at all the information.

  


_"Hmmm....Barton? Trowa Barton? Lets me see if any of the others are in here!"_ She skimmed through it, pulling out Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and Heero Yui?.

  


_"Why are their files so huge? Do they have their life stories in them?...Hmmmm. Heero Yui, otherwise known as The Perfect Soldier. Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero. No information of past....Duo Maxwell, otherwise known as Shinigami. Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe. Orphan that lived in the Maxwell church until he was taken along with a girl that claimed to be his sister but, she wasn't....Trowa Barton, otherwise known as The Silent Soldier. Pilot of Gundam Heavy Arms. Orphaned when both parents were killed and was separated from his old sibling. Age of name of sibling, unknown......Quatre Raberba Winner, otherwise known as Desert Prince. Pilot of Gundam Sandrock. Both parents dead and 29 sisters.....Wufei Change, otherwise know as Solitary Dragon. Pilot of Gundam Shenlong. Wife was killed in battle. No other family found...."_ She looked down at the five folders in front of her and let out a sigh.

  


_"Why didn't they ever tell me before about their past? Oh goodness! Why did I have to find out this way?? I need to go out and get some air for a while and maybe some dinner..."_ She grabbed her money and stuffed it in her pocket then, left the room, moving down the stairs until she reached the street.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Hunter lounged back at the table in the corner while looking at the newspaper in his hands. The paper was bent down from the person across from him who grinned.

  


"Hey Hunter! There's that girl you were flirting with. Man, look at those curves! She's hot! Why don't you sit with her and ask her some questions. She might know about the Senshi," grinned Cash. Aru sat there with a glare in his eyes while he looked at them.

  


"No one is going anywhere. We're going to stay here and act like normal people on a Saturday night. There's not enough time to fool around with mortals anyway." Hunter didn't listen to Aru but, instead moved past Red and started over to her only to see her freeze when someone walked in the door. He looked at the man with short chocolate brown hair and persian blue eyes. He was looking straight at her with an emotionless face.

  


"Makoto." She moved her eyes to find an exit on the other side, closest to her. Quickly, she ran toward it, pushing past Hunter and then ran out the door with him following....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:** Yeah. I'm going to leave you there. Hope you like it. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for the support! ^_^


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


For some strange reason, she kept on running only to make a wrong turn down the alley where a fence ended it. Through the fence, she could see her Hotel and knew she was home free away. Without any adew, she quickly started climbing the metal fence, only to have Heero continue following her. He was at the bottom while she jumped off the top and continued.

  


_"Screw the hotel! I should run somewhere where there is a lot of people! It would be harder for him to find me,"_ she thought quickly and started out for the main road. Her wrist was suddenly grabbed sharply as she was pushed up against a wall. She lashed out at her attacker, until she stopped once recognizing his voice.

  


"Calm down Makoto. Tell me what's going on so I can help you." She looked up at Hunter standing there. Her eyes looked at Heero who pulled out his gun quickly and aimed for the man. Like a reaction, she pulled out her gun and held it up to Hunter's chin.

  


"Don't make me do it Heero! You know I will," she shouted from her position. Heero kept his aim steady on them both.

  


"Listen to me Makoto, we need to talk in private. This can't be placed out in the open. Someone might hear and try to kill once again. Come with me, now." She looked up at him with a glare in her eyes while she turned the aim to him.

  


"Why should I ever believe you? For all I know I could be one of your missions. Someone you were sent to kill! Are all the other pilots here as well Heero? Are they coming to kill me too? If so, you'll have to put up one hell of a chase! I have more important things to do rather then having to be born again and start all over."

  


_"Born again? How could a simple mortal be born again?"_ thought Hunter. They seemed to be starring at each other for the longest time while not noticing Hunter sneaking away from the two.

  


"I was sent here on a mission and you will know the people that sent m---"

  


"Come on Heero. You expect me to believe you after making things so complicated? I have things I need to do and I don't need this right now. All of you just need to go back home and stop looking for me! I don't want to come back only to leave again. I'm not going to hurt Duo anymore then he already is," she said with tears in her eyes. Her gun was held up with a shaky hand. Slowly she brought it down and started running again.

  


The darkened sky seemed to show no mercy as she ran in the now falling ran. It fell hard against her body making her shiver at first but continued running knowing that Heero would still be following her at any cost. The tears blurred her vision and burned her cheeks as they rolled down looking like that rain.

  


_"Why is this body so emotional? I wish I had my other body back. I just feel so weak since I know she couldn't punch someone and knock them flat...Now I understand everything well. Why he left her without even saying a word good-bye. Duo is a gundam pilot and he had to save the colonies from Trieze Kushranada,"_ she thought. She was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled into a car. She recognized the voice that ordered the driver to go. Hunter?

  


The warmth of his body against hers burned against her cold flesh. His arms held her in place on his lap while the car moved in the rain. She tried to move out of his arms only for his grip to grow tighter. She wiped the water from her eyes as she looked around the car seeing they weren't the only two in the back seat. Cash was on the other side of car.

  


In the front passenger seat sat Red looking out the window with a glare on his face. The driver was a man she had never seen before. His long light blue hair was pulled back into a small tail and dangled over his shoulder. His ice blue eyes sent chills down her spine as he looked at her in the review mirror. No emotion was upon his face. Slowly, his lips opened to speak but she didn't hear anything as a headache pounded against her temples.

  


Still his lips moved as she felt the response from Hunter as his chest vibrated. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the pain grow stronger. Her hands moved up to her head as she bent herself over. Makoto felt her body laid against the seat, her wet head laying on Cashes lap. Slowly her eyes opened up to look at Hunter shaking her, trying to get a response. He did but not what he wanted. She swung at him hard, watching her first hit his face. Then, everything went black...

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


Her eyes opened to see herself floating in the middle of space. In front of her floated her former body where a warm smile took over her own lips. Her own emerald eyes were bright while her long auburn hair was pulled down in curls. Whomever had taken over her body dressed her well in a pair of dark blue jeans with a pink tanktop to go with it. Over the tanktop was a nice leather jacket.

  


"I see you have awaken Makoto. How long I have longed to meet the woman that Setsuna had placed in my body. Do you feel well?" she asked, her own voice seeming soft and sweet.

  


"Who are you and what are you doing my body?" she demanded. She saw herself chuckle, her shoulders shaking in the movement.

  


"I am Akiko Kushranada. The rightful owner of the body you are in. If you would like, I will explain the matters at hand. It does seem very odd though."

  


"I want to know what's going on! Why am I here and what mistake was at hand!" Akiko made her face smile.

  


"Setsuna made a mistake by switching us around. It was meant to be completely different. You were to come aid me in the search for my brother. Instead, this happened. I believe that I had to witness the loss of your four friends. It was a horrid! I am glad that you did not have to witness the account. I hope you will forgive Suna for the mistake." Makoto nodded.

  


"Of course I will forgive her. Are we to switch bodies back Akiko?" she asked. Akiko nodded as they moved towards each other, floating past. A light glowed and they started back at each other in their rightful bodies. Her eyes opened as a sad smile came over her lips.

  


"My poor Duo, having to go through my troubles with me. Your closest princess' are safe but Princess Serenity is with Usagi. Six more months until she is born. I will help you all in any way needed even if I must die protecting your princess. You will see what help I will give to you. Luckily, you didn't embark upon my secret," she smiled.

  


"I wish we could have switched later so I could find out where Hunter is taking you. I know you have my communicator. Try to use it and I will have Ami track the signal. Best of luck to you Akiko and don't let them harm you. I know Duo would kill them," said Makoto with a worried glance. The girl continued to smile and nodded.

  


"I'll be safe. Serenity needs you to know you're safe Makoto. I hope you know the boys won't remember you. It will be as if we hadn't switched bodies at all. Of course your fellow senshi will know. I hope to visit you all soon!" With that, she watched her disappeared and soon disappeared herself.

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


Makoto opened her eyes to be standing outside of the hotel room where everyone was staying. She could tell Quatre had paid for everything since it was a luxury hotel room. Her dark green cloak was wrapped around her tightly while she felt the silky material of her royal grown around her body. Her head turned when she heard footsteps.

  


It was Heero coming this way. Her hand moved up and knocked on the door having Minako open it with a smile. Tears sprung to her eyes as she hugged her fellow friend. Quickly she brought her in and let Heero enter along with close the door. Rei was the next to greet her with a half smile half angered look. Ami showed to have a sigh of relief over her face while Princess Serenity had a smile yet was still sad.

  


"Mako-chan!" She sobbed against her last senshi that remained. The other men where silent while she took her hood off.

  


"It's going to be alright Serenity-hime, I promise." Quatre smiled as she told the princess to rest while being her state. It was mostly a demand but she did go rest in a comfortable chair.

  


"This is Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter," announced Minako to the rest of the men. Makoto looked around and smiled gently. Trowa pulled on his jacket and started for the door only to have Quatre's worried eyes look at him.

  


"Where are you going?" he asked. Trowa just shrugged him off and left the room, closing it gently behind him. Quatre shook his head and left toward his room that he shared with Trowa. Duo sat silently in the corner of the darkened area of the room, the puppy never leaving him. Wufei then decided to go out as well while giving a small look at Makoto. She walked over to the girls and started to explain what had happened.

  


"When the signal comes in, I want you to track it as quick as possible Ami. I'm afraid she might get hurt by them. If she does, I could never give myself for punching that guy while we were in the car. Who knows where they might be but I'll speak with Duo and try to ease him. I'll explain that I met her in a small cafe this morning when I was looking for all of you and she decided to open up. That's the best I can do," she said and stood.

  


"Be care Makoto. He isn't really in a good mood. He spent all day looking for her and yet he came up empty handed," said Minako. She nodded and started over toward him. Without asking, she took a seat next to him, leaning against the wall.

  


"She spoke highly of you Duo, correct?" she asked only to get a single nod. "A sweet girl she is but saddened really. She has tried to stop her heart from aching for you while she continues her search for her brother yet has come up empty handed. She opened up to me in a cafe this morning hoping that I could help her. Sadly, I couldn't. Akiko will come around and come back to you. I know it. I can tell that she loves you yet she may haven't told you." She looked forward and waited.

  


"I love her more than life itself." She nodded and smiled even though worry took over her veins just sitting there, knowing Akiko couldn't protect herself that much physically. Somehow, she wished she could have taken her place there, knowing that something would happen to her...

  


~*~

  


"Duo!" She sat-up quickly while the memories came flooding in. Tears rimmed her eyes as she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe herself. How she hurt the only man that had came back to her even though he left her. Her body longed for him to hold her, his lips to touch hers sweetly, his eyes to peer into hers. A hand grabbed her arm and brought her to her feet. Her knees seemed to buckle while she fell to the floor. She controller herself, wiped the tears away and looked up.

  


"You'll be more then crying once we're finished with you unless you answer our questions and demands Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter," spat Hunter. Her hand moved over her lips as she recognized the man from the other dimension she was in.

  


"Thunder!" A grin spread over his lips while the evil came over his face. He pulled her up to her feet and lifted her chin, looking down at her.

  


"I see you remember me. Is it from the Silver Alliance when you refused to marry me since your dear Prince Endyiom banished me? I have came to get my revenge against you Princess Makoto or should I say Sailor Jupiter?" he asked. Tears weld up in her eyes at his stone hard grip.

  


"I'm not Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter. I am Akiko Kushranada of Coolly L4. Makoto and I switched bodies by the mistake of Setsuna. Please let go of my arm. You're hurting me," she replied. He growled as slapped her, casting her to the bed where she once laid. Her hand touched the throbbing cheek but she held back her tears, staying strong. He threw her cleaned and dried clothes at her with a glare.

  


"I'll be back in five minutes. You better be dressed." She watched him leave the room and quickly started dressing in her clothes instead of the large shirt that belonged to one of the men. She searched her pockets for the communicator to find it gone. Silently, she moved over to the door and locked along with slipping on her socks and shoes. She moved over to the window and opened it, feeling the cold air move in. She looked down to see she was at least at the top of an apartment building. Arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in.

  


"We can't have you trying to escape. It'll take the fun out of torturing you to get the answers we want along with need." The window was closed suddenly having her look at the reflection of the man she dreaded to see. The closest to the eldest brother. Ice. Her body went cold as she pushed away from him quickly, knowing the fear was rising.

  


_"I was wishing that I would never have to see him again after what I had been sent to do a long time ago...I wish Queen Serenity hadn't ordered me to do it...I didn't want to but I was yet forced or be called a traitor..."_ she thought. He pulled her out of the room and pushed on the couch to sit between Thunder and "Cash".

  


"If you're not Princess Makoto then who are you? Why were you carrying her communicator to the other senshi?" asked Ice. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pushed her hair behind her back.

  


"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Ice," she said. He glared at her, thinking of how she knew his name without even meeting him before. "Red" growled but stayed seated at the look from Ice.

  


"Answer the questions or we will be forced to torture," he hissed. She let her head fall back against the back of the couch while her eyes closed. She muttered to herself along with cursed under her breath before looking back up at Ice with a glare.

  


"I am Princess Akiko Myu of the Heavens. The woman that was betrothed to Prince Earth but whom Queen Serenity recruited to serve as Sailor Angel. _I_ killed you all before you were able to harm the princesses along with your own brother! I am responsible for your hate and want of revenge. Leave them alone and take me. I know you would love to get your hands around my throat." No pity was in her voice along with no emotion on her face.

  


She didn't realize until after she confessed what she had done that it was the wrong thing to have done with the four men in the room. Hate was cast in her direction along with their thoughts of torture...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**An:** Well, I left it off at a cliffhanger. I'll get the next chapter out soon enough. Perhaps tonight as well. Glad that all of you are liking this so far even though I haven't worked on it for months since I have been helping Blue with her troubles along with spending some time with her. I'll make sure she'll read this as well. Best regards!

  


Soldier


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Makoto paced in the hotel room waiting for Ami's communicator to sound letting them know where she was. Instead, it didn't. Duo still sat in the same corner with his eyes closed against the wall while the puppy cuddled more into his arms. He fists were balled while she continued to pace around. Minako or Rei wasn't helping the matter while Makoto felt like she should tell Duo what was going on so he wasn't in the dark. She finally let out a growl in rage.

  


"I can't take this anymore! I'm not going to stand here and wait for her to call! Who knows what could have happened to Akiko while she had passed out! I'm transforming and going to bring them to me even though it might be dangerous! Stay here and protect Serenity....Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power...Make-up!" A bright green light flashed while Makoto transformed into Jupiter. She felt herself suddenly thrown up against the wall to see Duo standing with a glare.

  


"What happened to Akiko? I know you know more then you're all letting me think! If you have hurt her in many way I'll kill you all whether you are royalty!" She glared back and pushed him away from her only to see Heero come out to the commotion.

  


"We were in each other's bodies. Before we changed back, I ran away from Heero when the rain started pouring down. Then I was grabbed by these men that found me even though I didn't know who the hell they were! She insisted on trading back right then when she passed out in the car. We traded back and she is now who knows where with those four men. Who knows what they could do to her! She was suppose to use my communicator to call us so we could find her." He growled.

  


"What didn't you tell me this before? We could have been out searching for these men you fool! If she's harmed I'll kill you all!" He stormed out of the room with Jupiter walking with him.

  


"I'll transport us to the park there we will most likely meet up with them. There they will ask for a ransom and we will give it to them even if I am the one to hand myself over!" She grabbed his arm and the disappeared. Minako looked at Rei who nodded as they too disappeared...

  


~*~

  


Jupiter looked around the park, waiting for any sign of them to appear. Duo stood beside her on guard, waiting to see his precious Akiko. His was more on guard then even Jupiter when he stopped Thunder suddenly appear in front of him. Next to him appeared Ice who smirked while looking at the two standing. Jupiter turned around and glared at the two, her fists clutched but she managed to stay in her place, waiting for either of them to speak.

  


"Sailor Jupiter, it is wonderful that you have finally arrived. I believe that you are too late for your fellow princess has told us what happened to her. We found that she is one of you fellow senshi as well, betrothed to wed Prince Thaer which you will all know as Earth. She did admit to killing us in the past as Queen Serenity ordered her to do. But, I will still punish all of you," smirked Ice.

  


"You bastard! I will kill you myself! Don't tempt me since you know where she is! I will trade myself for her safe return if you promise you didn't hurt her," said Jupiter through her teeth. Thunder smirked as he looked at her with lust.

  


"We can't say we haven't harmed her but she is alive. Ah, yes. That must be the man she cries out for every time we torture her. She awoke in tears saying his name before she confessed. What was it? Ah, yes. Duo. I'm afraid we beat your name out of her," smirked Thunder. Jupiter held Duo back before he got himself into more trouble then they needed.

  


"Are you going to give her to Duo in turn for me?" growled Jupiter while her anger seemed to make electricity appear in the sky. Ice nodded and then Akiko appeared on the ground. Her clothes where torn where wounds took the place. Her sides was where the deepest gashes where. Her hair was completely a mess. Thunder grabbed her arm only for her to jerk it back. Her leg swept out, taking Thunder's legs out from under him.

  


Quickly she scrambled to her feet weakly only to have Ice grab her waist, making a scream of pain escape her. He tossed her over to the angered Thunder who striked her hard across the face. Ice showed his hands and white long sleeved shirt covered in a crimson blood. He let out a light as thunder and lightning filled the sky. Jupiter held Duo back as match as possible.

  


"Give her to him and you can have me! It'll be a fair trade since I know you want all of our crystals and you will only have three more after that," said Jupiter.

  


"Deal," said Ice. Thunder pushed Akiko forward where she looked up to see Jupiter and Duo standing there. Tears rimmed her eyes as she slowly walked to Jupiter.

  


"Not even you should go through such pain as I had to. I don't want to be the reason for such pain," said Akiko. Jupiter shook her head and patted her on the hear.

  


"Don't worry, I'll be fine," smiled Jupiter and continued walking toward the two men. Before she reached them, two attacked sounded out.

  


"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

  


"Mars Flame Sniper!" Thunder and Ice glared at the two other senshi that jumped out of no where. Jupiter took this chance to throw her own attack.

  


"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She looked back to see Duo pick-up Akiko in his arms and start to leave in a made dash toward the hotel. Ice motioned to Thunder to go after them which his did. The next two to appear was two of his others buddies.

  


"Gold, Fire, get their crystals!" They grinned and stared after their own senshi that the wanted revenge against. Ice grinned at Jupiter and shot a beam toward her. The light went through her chest having a scream take over the air. An emerald crystal moved out of her chest toward Ice with a grin over his lips. Finally his snatched it only to watch her body collapse. Death was upon her was she started to disappear in front of her two friends.

  


"Jupiter!" Screamed Venus and Mars together, running toward their friend. Gold and Fire quickly shot the beams out taking hold of their crystal afterwards. The three girls looked up at the rain knowing that they had failed their princess along with everyone else in the other dimensions. That only left Thunder who came back empty handed.

  


"We need to bring these to the master," said Ice. They nodded in agreement and quickly disappeared...

  


~*~

  


Duo ran into her hotel room and locked the door right behind him. He gently set her up the bed trying not to hurt her. Quickly he pulled out the first-aid kit that was next to the bed. He took scissors the the remaining part of her shirt, removing it gently. Her hand stayed on his shoulder for support while he used alcohol to clean her wounded. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly while her tears tried not to fall but she was unsuccessful at that.

  


He wrapped the bandage around her waist and stopped at the bottom of her bra. He looked up at her with those cobalt blue eyes of his, making the tears form in her eyes. She watched him start to put everything away and then slowly lay her back on the bed, trying to make sure she was not in pain. Her fingers brought him with her as she looked up at him. He noticed the files laying next to her on the bed and picked them up before she tempted him.

  


"Where did you get these?" he asked grabbing his that was open. She pulled it out of his hands and let it gently fall to the floor along with the others.

  


"The day I came here, I snuck into the military base, grabbed some files. It just happened to be all of yours. I know why you left me Duo and I completely understand. You need to protect the people. I would have done the same thing," she smiled, bring him closer.

  


"I was so worried about you. The night you left I wanted to go after you but they made me stay until the next day. I've been searching for you ever since. Now that I've found you, I want to pull you into my arms and never let you go not matter how much you hated or loved me," he whispered. She leaned up and grabbed his lips in hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands stayed on her hips, trying not to touch her wounds.

  


"We can do more then that," she whispered as she untucked his shirt. He stopped her and slowly pulled back. His fingers moved across his face while a smile took over his lips.

  


"Not yet babe. You'll just have to wait until our honeymoon," he grinned. Her fingers moved over his lips gently, feeling him kiss them.

  


"I might not make it," she whispered, turning her head away from him. He turned her eyes to face him with worry taking over his expression.

  


"What do you mean you won't make it?" he asked only for pain to go across her face while she tried not to move her side. "I'm taking you to the hospital Aki. I don't want anything to happen to you as long as I live."...

  


~*~

  


Ami looked at Serenity who was crying, feeling the loss of her three senshi. She couldn't bare the pain any longer. The loss of her husband, her protectors, her friends, and soon even herself soon. Trowa entered the hotel room where Quatre came out to greet him with a frown. Trowa followed Quatre into the bedroom where he closed the door after him. He hated seeing his lover sad at everything that was going on between them. Lately, they hadn't been together in bed nor even kissed that much.

  


"Trowa, I want to know what's going on. You haven't been yourself lately and it's getting me worried that I might not be what you are looking for...Are you seeing someone else?" he asked. Trowa shook his head as he held up a file.

  


"No, you're the only man that I desire Quatre. I would never cheat on you, never. I know that I've been distant lately because I have been waiting for the results to come in. I have been having flashbacks about my past knowing that I had a sister. Finally, I've found her. It's Akiko," he smiled. Quatre smiled up at his lover. He wrapped his arms around Trowa, bringing him into a hug. Before Quatre leaned up for a kiss, the phone rang breaking the mood.

  


"Hello?" asked Trowa. His gaze became serious as he heard the firmilar voice on the other line. He hung-up and walked out of the room. Quatre followed him out to see him placing on his coat again along with hat. This time, he followed.

  


"What's going on? What happened? Who called?" he asked. Trowa walked into Heero's room to see the man typing on his computer.

  


"Akiko was rushed into emergency. If you'd like to come, hurry up. I'll get the girls. Duo said he would explain everything once we got there," said Trowa and then left the room. Quatre started getting ready in his coat while Trowa knocked on the door to the room the girls said they'd share. Ami opened it with a sad look on her face.

  


"Yes Trowa?" she asked, tears still rimmed her eyes. He looked in the room to see no other girls around and started to get worried.

  


"Where are the rest of the girls? Did they go out? Did something happen?" he asked. Ami nodded slowly trying to keep the tears away.

  


"I'm afraid they're gone. Makoto went out after Akiko with Duo and the other two followed. They were captured in the process. I felt their energy leave from here. I know they are in some sort of danger," Ami managed to choke out. Trowa nodded.

  


"I think it would be best if you stay here with Princess Serenity while we go out. Akiko has been found and rushed to the emergency room. I believe she'll be alright. We will get your friends back Princess Ami, do not worry," said Trowa and then left. She smiled slowly and leaned back against the door frame, wondering what the enemy would do next...

  


~************************************************************************************~

  


Ice smirked as he walked into the darkened chambers where his eldest brother sat on the throne, looking at the crystals in front of him. Ice continued to walk toward him, holding three more crystal in his hands. Each one of them representing Jupiter with an emerald, Venus with a topaz, and Mars with a ruby. Usually, their eldest brother wanted them to call him "master" as so it seemed that it fit him. His watched the silver eyes grin at him.

  


"What have you brought me Ice? Have you found any information from that girl that you tortured in your apartment?" he asked. Ice smirked and brought the three crystals up to him with a bow as well. He added them into his collection and waited for an answer.

  


"I have found out some news that I believe you will be most happy about. That girl is not a mortal but Princess Akiko Myu of the Heavens also known as Sailor Angel. She admitted to being betrothed to you but was forced to become one of Princess Serenity's senshi. Queen Serenity had ordered her to kill all of us before we joined with Beryl. That was all the information she revealed to us. Our hatred seemed to come out on her while we tortured her," said Ice. He watched his brothers hand clutch hard.

  


"You fool! I was waiting for the last princess to come out and try to protect Princess Serenity so that I may have a queen to be by my side while I rule over all the dimensions! Not only did you beat your future sister-in-law but you almost killed her! If it wasn't for you capturing three crystals, I would have had my guards kill you! Instead, I will have you beaten as you have done to her once I bring her back! Get the Princess of Mercury and don't bother going after Princess Serenity," he growled.

  


"Yes master,"said Ice with a bow. He turned on his heel and started out of the room with rage over his face. He walked down the dark corridors and burst the door open where his brothers lounged. They all looked up at him with, worriness?

  


"What happened Ice? Did Thaer bite your head off after we slaved for him?" asked Thunder. Ice just growled and threw a blast at his brother. He just growled and threw one back.

  


"You idiots! How could you beat our future sister-in-law? Thaer is going to marry that damn girl no matter what! Once he brings her back, we're to be beaten just as we did to her! I want you three to get out and start looking for the Mercurian Princess! I'll start scanning the city and let hope Thaer doesn't come back until we've finished up with out duties," demanded Ice. The three disappeared while he walked away...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Soldier:** Well, thanks for all the support. I would like to take this moment to thank one of my closet friends that kicked my butt for not writing or updating. She's had to put up with me for the past couple days with me eating everything in site from her house, drinking her coffee, pissing off her parents by staying in her room all hours of the night with the door shut :D, and by taking up her bed with my muscular body! ;)

  


**Blue:** ::smacks Soldier in the back of the head:: Stop giving them ideas you idiot! I didn't do anything with you even though you might wish it happened and muscular body my butt! You're lucky I'm not putting all my weight on your legs since you wouldn't move your carcass from this seat. Lazy, hyper, cute bum!

  


**Soldier:** ::ruffles Blue's hair and kisses her on the cheek with a grin:: See, I knew you loved me even thought you try not to admit it. How about I spend the night? Huh? Perhaps we'll play truth or dare, or maybe even strip poker!

  


**Blue:** Maybe Truth or Dare but not Strip Poker! You'll know I'll loose you nasty man! Now tell the reviewers how much you like their support, how much you care for them, thank them from reviewing and reading your fic.

  


**Soldier:** ::tickles Blue until she falls off his lap:: Thanks everyone for support, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible if Blue doesn't keep my...occupied. ::grins only to get punched in the arm which doesn't even feel like anything:: Good-night everyone! ::wink wink::  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A girl crouched in a tree while looking at the five men sitting around a fire. Her blue-green eyes wouldn't leave any of them while they ate and then wished the wooden plates. Lazily, they stretched while the stars burned brightly above them. She shifted her position in the tree only for her dark black leather high-heeled boot to slip, making her fall against the tree and branch below. She managed to grab another branch and stayed there while the birds flew.

  


The men looked around in the tree, searching to see if they could see anyone, especially Hunter with his deep green eyes. Silently she cursed under her breath and looked away, hoping he couldn't sense her presence. He returned to the rest of his brothers and closed his eyes.

  


"I'll take first watch," said the eldest. His long white hair glistened red in the light of the fire while his silvery eyes burned brightly. It took her breath away. The rest nodded while he sat and looked around. Sleep fell upon them quickly where he silently walked under the tree and looked up at her with a smile.

  


~Come down, I know you're up there,~ his deep voice spoke to her. Slowly she moved down silently only for him to grin at her apparel.A long sleeved sleeved leather body suit that fit every curve of her body with a "v" shaped low front where the zipper began, black leather gloves that fit her fingers perfectly, her royal symbol made of gold wrapped around her neck, and her golden brown hair was pulled back into a long braid that was wrapped into a bun.

  


~I should have known Queen Serenity would send someone after us. Most likely you are here to kill us my ex-fiancee and childhood friend?~ he asked. She stood firm and tall while saddness flickered in her eyes.

  


~I must do what I was ordered Prince Thaer,~ she said with her hands on her hips. He smirk moved over his lips while he watched her hips swing against the leather. She rolled her eyes as a golden bow appeared in her hand along with four arrows. Her lips moved and then she blew air as a mattalic black sprayed over the top of the arrows.

  


~Are they going to die painless?~ he asked. She gave a single nod, placed all four arrows on the bow, letting each one aim at one man's back. Her fingers trembled a bit but she took a deep breath.

  


"I am sorry, I cannot do it," she whispered and made her weapons disappear. He grabbed her wrist before she could disappear into the trees and leave silently. Thaer pulled her up to him and coressed her cheek gently only for her to pull back.

  


"I knew you were with us. You could never turn against anyone in Endyiom's family, could you? I ask you now Angel, join us. After all, it was Queen Serenity's fault that our betrothal was broken once she ordered you to join the senshi," he whispered with a smirk. Angel jerked her wrist back quickly and took a step back.

  


"I will never betray anyone Thaer and I will never choose sides. It is not Queen Serenity's fault that our betrothal was broken. I have been training all my life to become a senshi hoping that Queen Serenity would ask me to join her. When she did, I could not refuse. After I accepted, my mother told me of the agreement between the two kingdoms---"He suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily while cupping her chin.

  


"What is it?" he asked pulling back when she didn't responde back. Tears were ready to fall, glazing her eyes over. She looked away and tried to pull out of his embrace only for him to hold tighter.

  


"I never wanted to marry you," she blurted out. Instead of him pushing her away like she anticipated, he just hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. A beeping noise made her suddenly pull back, wipe the tears away, and pulled out a small communicator.

  


"Angel here," she said. Her eyes looked down to see a woman with crystal blue eyes and long white hair pulled up into two neat buns. A golden cresent moon was facing up on her forehead.

  


"I can see the job is done by the trace of tears on your cheek. I know that it was difficult to have to kill your childhood friends but believe me, it was for the best. It only proves that you are on my side of this battle---" Angel cut her off.

  


"Your side? Your side! This was just a test of my loyalty? Queen Serenity, you will never know how hard it is to kill people that you grew up with, cared for, loved, and perhaps had a few romantic nights with. I would like to let you know I have not killed any of them. For the time being, I will stay watching only until they do something evil or get near Beryl, then I will kill them," she said and then made it disappear. The only place she knew was the trees and that's where she disappeared to.

  


~Where are you going? Why do you not stay down here?~ She just leaned against the branches, silent while she watched. Her eyes looked around until she found the perfect spot to sleep. Angel fastened the branches together silently, laid down and closed her eyes knowing that she would have to kill them tomorrow or else get murdered herself...

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


Duo sat out in the waiting room fiddling with is fingers. Akiko had been out of surgrey for the last hour and no one was allowed to see her except for the doctors and nurses. He turned to see Neo-Queen Serenity sitting beside the others with tears in her eyes once again. Princess Ami was gone like all the others. No matter what, they weren't going to get them back and Duo seemed to know that they had lost this battle. It was hard to admitt but they had. The doctors started rushing around when they stopped by Duo.

  


"I'm sorry sir but it seems that your sister has disappeared---" Duo quickly ran to the stairs knowing who was behind her disappearence....

  


~*

  


Thaer looked at the young women trapped in the glasses. He had the last one he wanted and needed. Now it was time to take the crystal while she was in this weak state and hope that she wouldn't rebell or use it. Akiko opened her eyes slowly to see him standing above her. A smile moved over his face only for her to close her eyes again.

  


"I'm not giving you the crystal." Thaer just smiled while he took a seat next to her. His hand touched her cheek while she sat there.

  


"Perhaps I don't need the crystal. I have everything that I want right here. My fiacee, power, and the last crystal if I want it. There is nothing that you can do about it," he smirked. She just smiled up at him while her eyes opened to be pure while.

  


"***Maintenant il est temps pour votre extrémité presque de venir. Je voudrais inviter la puissance du senshi de m'aider afin de défaire cet empire entier. Svp, je vous prie. Néo--Reine Serenity, leand je votre puissance aussi bien. C'est la fin de tout le mauvais..." The white light moved from her body attacking all the evil beings and killing them. All the senshi and her disappeared while the empire crumbled before anyone could do anything to save it. Then they appeared in the park where Neo-Queen Serenity had lead them. The senshi opened their yes and smiled.

  


"Thank-goodness this is all over with. Now we can go home," said Minako. Everyone nodded.

  


  


  


AN: Yeah, this is short. I'm trying to finish it. I haven't worked on it for a long time so I forgot what I was writing about. Epilogue next.

  


***Now it's time for your end to come near. I would like to call upon the power of the senshi to aid me in order to defeat this entire empire. Please, I beg you. Neo-Queen Serenity, leand me your power as well. This is the end of all evil...


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Makoto looked at Akiko with a large smile on her face and gave her a large hug. Akiko just smiled back up at the older woman.

  


"It was a nice experience to change bodies for a while even though I believe that we may have messed up a little bit on the way. Perhaps next time Suna won't get up mixed up," said Makoto. Akiko nodded.

  


"I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful time back where you come from in Crystal Tokyo. Thank-you for everything. If you didn't do what you did while in my body, I woudn't have realized what I do now. Be sure to keep in contact though," said Akiko. Makoto just smiled while she looked at the two with their arms wrapped around each other.

  


"No problem." Makoto walked back to her group where they disappeared and reappeared in Crystal Tokyo. Everything was alright with no distruction. Shinosaki peered around the gate corner and smiled.

  


"Hey Makoto! Long time no see! Where have you been? I've been waiting all night for you to come home," he said.

  


"I know you have honey. I'm sorry that I was late. It took a while..." He gave her a kiss and the walked off....

  


  


  


  


AN: Yeah, that's the end. Really sucky but it's the end. Thanks for reading most of it though.


End file.
